


Life Imitates Art

by notmoreflippingelves



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Ficlet, Fr. Brown Ladies Appreciation Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmoreflippingelves/pseuds/notmoreflippingelves
Summary: Although an indubitably captivating subject,  Bunty Windermere was quite probably the worst model to ever pose for Susie Jasinksi.  Written for Father Brown Ladies Week 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is part of an AU created for Father Brown Ladies Appreciation Week. The basic premise is that Susie and Bunty are both art students--and flatmates at the same university. Although they have radically different philosophies on art, the two of them find they can learn much from each other--in art, love, and life.

* * *

 

_\--"Art is not what you see, but what you make others see."--Edgar Degas_

Although an indubitably captivating subject,  Bunty Windermere was quite probably the worst model to ever pose for Susie Jasinksi.  Unfortunately, Bunty was also Susie's best friend, fellow art student, and first ever paying-client.

Surprisingly, the worst thing about Bunty as a model was not her eternal fidgeting, nor was it her seemingly endless chatter, nor  was it her fervent insistence on posing _au natural,_ despite Susie's reluctance _._ No, the  very worst thing about Bunty as a model was  the vehement intensity of her stare--a stare that seemed to penetrate Susie's mind and see things that Susie herself did not want to admit.

The subject of Susie's painting and frustrations propped herself up on her elbow. "Are you blushing, Susie? You'd think you'd never been to a life-drawing class before!"

 Susie flushed an even deeper shade of red. "I still more used to painting landscapes and bowls of fruit."

"Would it help if I got some fruit from the fridge? You could do me as a surrealist harvest goddess or something--with grapefruit halves on my tits and a bunch of grapes between my legs."

Susie made a face; that sort of thing was much more Bunty's style than her own.  "No, I want to catch you as you are right now. Right now, you are perfect subject. "

And so, she was-ridiculous, outrageous, and mildly terrifying--but nevertheless a perfect subject.


End file.
